Slyther Bushforb
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Coruscant | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Privédetective | species = Nuknog | geslacht =Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur =Geel | wapen = | vervoer = }} thumb|250px|Slyther in Dex's Diner thumb|250px|Slyther Bushforb Slyther Bushforb was een Nuknog privédetective ('private dack' zoals Slyther zelf zei) op Coruscant Hij werkte in het CoCo Town district en was een regelmatige klant bij Dexter's Diner. Biografie Als privédetective had Slyther snel geleerd zijn neus uit zaken te houden die voor hem, of voor zijn cliënten, niet van belang waren. Nochtans beweerde Slyther dat hij alle verhalen kende die zich afspeelden op Coruscant. Dit kwam door een talent waardoor hij steeds in contact kwam met criminaliteit. Bushforb werkte samen met zijn vriend Rednax en vroeg regelmatig informatie aan Dexter Jettster. Tijdens de zaak van "Baby Ludi", waarbij de Jedi High Council weigerde om een menselijke baby terug te geven aan de natuurlijke moeder, werd hij geinterviewd door een HoloNet News journalist. In dat interview zei hij dat de Jedi hun eigen regels hadden en dat die regels ervoor zorgden dat het universum veilig was. In 22 BBY kreeg Slyther het bezoek van een vrouwelijke Nuknog genaamd Vekka Lodik op een stormachtige nacht. Zij gaf zich uit als de assistente van Seboca, de Holovid acteur. Vekka kwam hulp vragen aan Bushforb aangezien één of andere Palooka Seboca wou vermoorden nadat hij succes begon te krijgen na zijn film Airtaxi Driver. Bushforb en Rednax ontmoetten Seboca in Dex's Diner op hetzelfde moment dat er een Jedi kwam binnengewandeld die ook op zoek was naar informatie van Dexter Jettster. Slyther stelde Seboca gerust die geïrriteerd geraakte door de Jedi. Slyther kreeg de opdracht van Seboca toegewezen. Toen de Jedi was verdwenen, vroeg Slyther of Dexter niets meer wist over deze zaak. Dexter's informatie leidde Slyther naar een oude vriend in het Bounty Hunters Guild die hem vervolgens naar een een appartement leidde onder Pom Plaza onder de naam van een Dug genaamd Manoca. Bushforb stormde binnen maar trof Vekka Lodik aan die een Blaster op hem richtte. Het was zijzelf die haar baas wou opruimen. Manoca was een alias dat Seboca gebruikte als hij anoniem wou blijven. Vekka was van plan om niet alleen Seboca op te ruimen maar om Slyther hierin te betrekken en hem de schuld te geven. Maar Slyther was haar veel te slim af en toen ze even geen aandacht besteedde aan Bushforb opende hij het vuur waardoor Vekka werd vergiftigd. Achter de Schermen * Slyther's achtergrondverhaal werd grotendeels ontwikkeld in What's the Story door 'JSarek'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Slyther Bushforb in de Databank *Jedi Refuse to Hand Over Baby Ludi op HoloNet News *Behind the Magic: Dexter's Diner *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Dex's Diner in de Databank category:Coruscanti category:Nuknogs category:Detectives category:WTS